1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module, and a solar cell that can serve as a constituting unit of the solar cell module.
2. Related Art
A solar cell typically includes a bottom electrode, a top electrode and a photoelectric conversion layer between them. A type of solar cell module includes a number of solar cells arranged in a series, wherein the bottom electrode of a solar cell is electrically connected with the top electrode of an adjacent solar cell.
In the manufacturing of a thin-film solar cell, each of the bottom electrode, the photoelectric conversion layer and the top electrode is formed with a deposition process and a subsequent patterning process that patterns the deposited layer. The patterning process takes a certain period of time and has certain issues to care.